


Binky’s Lawn Mowing Business

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [24]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Business, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Gen Work, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by..., Money, Moral Lessons, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and the gang mow lawns to get enough money to buy a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bionic Bunny Deluxe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new Arthur story. :) It’s called [Binky’s Lawn Mowing Business](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2985169/1/Binkys_Lawn_Mowing_Business), and it’s by my friend [Jemascola](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/835926/Jemascola) on FanFiction.Net. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Arthur discovers that he and his friends don’t have enough money to buy the Bionic Bunny Deluxes they want (as they cost $200), he tells his dad, and his dad suggests working for the money. Arthur likes this idea and tells his friends about his dad’s idea, which they like. Binky suggests mowing lawns, of course...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter of Binky’s Lawn Mowing Business....

It was a fair Monday afternoon in Elwood City, Pennsylvania. The kids had just been released from school, and instantly, they rushed across town to the toy store. Buster told them all that the new Bionic Bunny Deluxe action figure was finally available, and the kids wanted to beat the crowd before they had to wait in a long line.

Arthur, Buster, Francine, Binky, and Muffy looked through the window of the toy store. The action figure stood 1-½ feet high, and it had 30 action phrases. The entire toy was painted gold. It could even fly in the air, and a remote control came with it to navigate it.

“There it is…” Arthur sighed. “The Bionic Bunny deluxe.”

“Hurry,” Buster said, looking over his shoulder. “I already see a monster load of kids running toward the store!”

The kids ran inside, went to the window-shelf and picked up five boxes that contained the Bionic Bunny Deluxe. They took them to the cashier, and he rang up the price. “The total cost is $1,000,” he said.

“One-thousand dollars,” Arthur moaned. “We don’t have that much.”

“I do,” Muffy said. She paid the cashier.

“Have a nice day,” the cashier said. The kids then walked out of the store together.

“Muffy, thanks a lot for buying us those Bionic Bunny toys. Whew, that would have been embarrassing if we didn’t have any money,” Binky said.

“Buying you those toys? These are for me!” Muffy said.

“Why do you need five action figures?” Francine demanded.

“I’m starting a collection,” Muffy stated. “In 20 years, I will have a lot of these Bionic Bunny action figures, and they will be worth a fortune since nobody else will keep theirs in mint condition.” She scoffed, held her nose up in the air and walked off snobbishly.

“Aww, I hate Muffy. She’s such a rich snob,” Buster said.

“I’m going to pound her,” Binky said, sounding mad.

“No, let’s not hit anybody,” Buster said. “Maybe our parents will give us enough money to buy them.”

“All right, let’s see… Muffy bought 5 toys for $1,000, so that means that each toy is worth $200,” Francine calculated.

“Well… that is a lot of money. I don’t know…” Arthur said.

“Come on, Arthur. Parents always want to spoil their kids with lavish gifts,” Buster said. “They’ll give us the money.”

“All right… I guess we’ll each try,” Arthur said.

At home, Arthur entered the living room and saw his mother at the computer. “Mom…”

“Yes, Arthur?” she asked.

“Can…I have enough money to buy the new Bionic Bunny Deluxe? It’s really cool. It can fly in the air, it’s painted gold, it’s 1-½ feet high –”

“How much?” his mother sighed.

“Not much… just $200,” Arthur mumbled.

“Two-hundred dollars!” Arthur’s mother sounded shocked. “I’m sorry, Arthur, but we don’t have that kind of money right now. "That’s a lot of money for an action figure.”

Arthur sulked and walked out of the living room. He knew who he could try next…his father. He was always fairly lenient with Arthur, so there was a chance he might give him at least half the money.

Arthur found his father in the kitchen baking a cake. “Dad… can I borrow some money for this really cool action figure?”

“How much does it cost, Arthur?” his father asked.

“Just $200,” Arthur said quickly.

“Whoa, Arthur, that’s an awful lot of money for a toy. You know, when I was a kid, my father always told me that if I wanted to buy something, I had to work for it. Why don’t you get a job and earn the money yourself?”

“Hmm… that sounds like a good idea. I hadn’t thought about that. It’ll be really cool to have a job. Thanks, Dad,” Arthur said. He left the kitchen and went to his room to talk on the phone. He dialed Buster’s number, and then, he set it up so he could conference call with Francine and Binky. “Guys, I couldn’t get the money,” Arthur said. Everyone else informed Arthur that their parents would not give them money either. “My dad said I should work for it.”

“That’s a great idea, Arthur!” Buster said. “I know — we open a shop called ‘Alien Planet.’ It’ll have alien shirts, alien drinks, alien toys, alien photos, and a real live U.F.O. and real live aliens!”

Everyone on the phone was silent for a moment. “Buster, this is a part-time job we’re talking about,” Francine said. “If we spend money trying to open your store up, we’ll end up losing money in the short-term. We need something simple.”

“How about…we babysit?” suggested Arthur.

“Babysitting’s for girls,” Binky complained. “I’ve got a much better idea: let’s mow people’s lawns!”

Everyone seemed in favor of Binky’s idea. Most of their parents already owned lawn mowers, so they could borrow them for their job. “Okay, then it’s agreed. We’ll mow lawns,” Arthur said. Everyone agreed to call the company Binky’s Lawn Mowing Service, as it was his idea after all. They then worked out the hours. Each would mow a lawn after school on the weekdays for $7 an hour. They hung up when all the details were worked out. All the kids felt excited. They were finally going to work at a business and make enough money to buy their beloved Bionic Bunny Deluxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. The Big Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and his friends finally earn the money they need in order to get their Bionic Bunny Deluxes..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second and final chapter of Binky’s Lawn Mowing Business.

After school, Arthur and his friends immediately ran home to wait for calls from people who wanted their lawns cut. The kids sat by their phones for extended periods of time. After a while, each of them got phone calls, and they got to work at their own houses.

Arthur borrowed his father’s push mower and went to the Tibble twins’ house to mow the lawn for their grandmother. Buster mowed the lawn for the apartment at which he lived. Francine mowed the school lawn. Binky himself mowed his own lawn.

The kids worked for hours on end, trying to get enough money for the toy. Unfortunately, they still did not have enough money. They mowed other lawns from other customers on other days.

By the end of the week, each of the kids had enough money to buy the Bionic Bunny Deluxe. They were on their way to the toy store, when suddenly, Rattles and Molly jumped out. “Hey, we heard you guys have got money for your little baby toys,” Rattles said. “Hand it over!”

The kids were frightened enough, so they handed the money over… even Binky. For some reason, Rattles and Molly wanted money from him. Perhaps it was because he was no longer part of their “organization.” Rattles and Molly left laughing, and leaving Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Binky depressed.

“All that hard work for no money and no toy,” sighed Buster.

“Guys! Guys!” Muffy yelled, running up to the kids with Bionic Bunny Deluxes.

“What is it now, Muffy? Did you buy more Bionic Bunny Deluxes?” Francine asked.

“No, no. These are the ones I bought Monday. They’re for you!” They all seemed excited, and they took the toys and started playing with them. “Daddy told me that it was selfish of me not to let me share them with you,” Muffy said. Everyone thanked Muffy for her generosity.

The next Monday, the school principal, Mr. Haney, sentenced Rattles and Molly to detention for stealing the money from Arthur and the gang, and then returned the money to the kids.

“Now that we’ve got all our money back… and the toys… what should we do now?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, I know…” Buster said.

The next thing they knew, everyone was at the Sugar Bowl eating ice cream. They were glad they had their new toys and all the extra money. After returning home from the Sugar Bowl, they went to the football field, where they flew around their Bionic Bunny Deluxes. It was a happy day for them.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked reading this story. :) Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.


End file.
